Couple par Extension
by Rayon-de-Slytherin
Summary: HPDM. Et si Harry faisait enfin le premier pas ? S'il ne tenait plus ses préférences secrètes ? Et son ami étranger, dans tout ça ?


_Disclamer : Je vous dirais bien que c'est moi qui ai écrit HP, mais vous ne me croiriez pas. Je vous direz bien que dès que vous lisez mon OS, je gagne deux euros, mais c'est faux. Alors je vous dis juste que rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'intrigue, et je vous le jure._

_Catégorie : Romance_

_Rating : R ou M ou PG-17_

_Paring : HPDM ... et une surprise._

_Remerciements : Merci à ma mère de m'avoir mise au monde, à mon père de m'avoir donner des baffes quand j'étais méchante, à ma sœur de m'avoir emmerdé le plus possible, à mes amis de me supporter. Et à vous de me lire._

* * *

**¤ Couple par extension ¤**

* * *

Harry était un Gryffondor tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal : gentil, attentionné, aidant, courageux, etc. Mais il devenait un Gryffondor tout ce qu'il y a de plus anormal lorsqu'il croisait Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours. Il devenait hargneux, blessant, violent ... aimant !? Aimant, le seul mot qui se rapportait au comportement logique des Gryffondors en la présence du « Sang Pur ». Mais celui-ci ne devait rien savoir. Rien ! Harry n'avait aucune envie de lui donner une arme de plus contre lui. D'ailleurs, une nouvelle confrontation approchait.

« **Alors, Potty, qu'est-ce que tu fais sans tes chiens-chiens ?** » lança le fameux Malfoy.

« **Et toi, Malfoy, tu n'as pas peur que tes gorilles te déteignent sur le cerveau ? Ou est-ce déjà fait ?** »

« **Ouh ! Le vilain Potty ! Il est méchant ! Dis-moi, c'est comme ça que tu as l'intention de faire peur à Tonton Voldy ? Si ton cher Papa faisait aussi peur que toi, je comprend qu'il soit mort ! **»

Malfoy ne vit pas le poing de Harry partir. D'habitude, il était prêt, ils s'attaquaient à la baguette, pas comme des Moldus. Mais, cette fois, il était allongé par terre, assez étourdi, Potter à califourchon sur lui en train de le menacer. Et il avait chaud en cet après-midi de Juin !

« **Potter, tire-toi de là !** »

« **Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Aurais-tu peur que je te fasse mal ? Tu sais, il est très vilain, le Potty ! **»

Malfoy se tortillait sous le brun, frottant ses hanches contre son entrejambe. _Oh mon Dieu_, pensa Harry, _si je m'ôte de là, il aura gagné, si je ne m'ôte pas, je vais le prendre dans le couloir !_ Et, en désespoir de cause, il s'approcha encore de lui et lui immobilisa les mains au-dessus de la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de figer le blond. Leurs deux visages étaient tout proches, le souffle de Harry venant se perdre sur la joue de Malfoy. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« **Malfoy, je pourrais te faire des choses désagréable – ou pas – que tu n'imagines même pas ! Tiens toi à carreaux.** »

Sur-ce, il se releva vivement et partit d'un pas tranquille. Il se repassait la scène dans son esprit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle dans le but de prendre son repas du soir. Soudain, il s'arrêta, et blêmit. Mais que venait-il de dire à Malfoy ? _Ou pas ?_ Le blond allait s'imaginer des choses – vraies, qui plus est ! La proximité l'avait rendu fou, pas de doute. Le point positif était qu'il était tout de même parvenu à contrôler son corps. Encore heureux ! Il se remit en marche et entra dans la Grande Salle comme un zombie. De là, il rejoignit les autres septième années de Gryffondor, déjà bruyamment attablés. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, mit les coudes sur la table, la tête dans les mains, et il resta silencieux.

« **Harry, vieux ? Tout va bien ?** » s'inquiéta Ron.

« **Ron, laisse-le ! Tu vois bien que tout ne va pas bien. Mais si il a eu un choc, laisse lui le temps de s'en remettre, il nous parlera plus tard**, » répliqua Hermione.

« Ça** va, je ne vous dérange pas ? Oh, mais fait comme si je n'étais pas là !** »

Harry commençait doucement, mais surement, à s'énerver de nouveau.

« **Je n'ai pas faim, je vais me coucher.** »

« **Harry, tu ne veux pas parler ?** » s'inquiéta à son tour Hermione.

« **Applique ta théorie et laisse moi**, » grogna le Survivant.

Il se leva de table et partit vers la tour Gryffondor. Dans le couloir aux armures, Harry vit, de loin, arriver dans sa direction le même blond qui occupait toujours ses pensées, accompagné de Zabini. Il se cacha à toute vitesse derrière l'une des armures, incapable, ne serait-ce que concevoir, une nouvelle confrontation.

« **... gay**, » disait Malfoy d'un air hésitant.

« **Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras jamais !** » répliqua Zabini.

« **Bah ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait vraiment**, » lui dit le blond.

Zabini ne dû pas être convaincu, car il émit un ricanement narquois. Ils disparurent dans un tournant du couloir. Harry sortit de sa cachette et se remis en marche vers sa salle commune. Qui était gay ? Lui l'était, mais personne n'était au courant. Que dirait-on du célèbre Survivant si l'on apprenait qu'il était gay !? Quoique, en y repensant, un de ses amis était au courant. Mais il habitait loin, très loin. Si loin. En tout cas, Zabini pensait que Malfoy devait essayer quelque chose dont le blond niait l'importance. Découvrir que quelqu'un était gay ? Faire une farce à un gay ? ... Déclarer son amour à un gay ? Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait que cela ne pouvait jamais arriver. Malfoy aimait les hommes, bien sûr, mais ... Un Malfoy n'aime jamais, servitude, etc.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé dans le dortoir. Avait-il donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame ? Évidement, sinon, comment serait-il ici ? Il s'affala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il se prenait sûrement la tête pour rien. Malfoy n'avait sûrement pas fait attention à son écart de langage – _ou pas_ – et il prévoyait sûrement de faire une farce à un gay – pas lui, car personne ne savait ... n'est ce pas ?

Le brun ne saurait jamais combien de temps il resta ainsi, à penser au blond, mais quand Ron pénétra dans le dortoir, accompagné des autres garçons, il ne dormait toujours pas. Mais il fit tout de même semblant, et dû attendre que tout le dortoir s'endorme pour pouvoir se lever, se déshabiller et se recoucher dans son lit. Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, cette nuit-là.

« **Debout, là dedans ! Snape te souhaite le bonjour et est impatient de te retrouver en cours dans une heure !** »

Et c'est sur la charmante perspective de deux heures de Potion en commun avec les Serpentards – et un en particulier – que Harry se réveilla ce matin-là. Il grogna contre les réveils-matin roux qui hurlent n'importe quoi, contre la lumière du jour qui fait mal aux yeux, contre les professeurs de Potion tyranniques, mais rien n'y fit. Il dû se lever. Il se dirigea, les yeux clos, vers la salle de bain – non sans se cogner au passage avec tout ce qui trainait dans la chambre. Il se pendit à la poignée, mais : occupée ! Rhaaaaa ! Cette journée commençait très mal ! Il avait horreur d'attendre pour aller se laver. Il se tourna vers Ron.

« **Mais, tu pouvais pas attendre que la salle de bain soit libre pour me réveiller ? **»

« **Bien, tu as l'air de meilleure humeur qu'hier, ça fait plaisir**, » dit le roux d'un ton ironique.

« **Mpff**, » répondit Harry.

A ce moment, Seamus sortit de la fameuse salle de bain, la taille cachée par une serviette, le torse dégoulinant d'eau. Harry regarda le torse en question avec les yeux exorbités, surpris de le voir fin et joliment musclé. Il suivit avec un regard d'envie les gouttes d'eau coulant toujours vers le sol. Enfin, il releva les yeux vers le visage de sa camarade, pour y voir un sourire en coin. Seamus, voyant qu'il avait capté son regard, lui lança un clin d'œil. Harry vira au rouge.

« **Oups, désolé, j'avais oublié de prendre mes affaires avant d'aller me doucher**, » lança le jeune homme torse nu, d'un ton innocent, à un Survivant assez confus.

Ron, plongé dans sa bouderie, ruminait sur son lit sans se rendre compte de rien. Il était toujours en pyjama.

« **Ronny, tu devrais aller te doucher, la place est libre**, » lui conseilla Seamus.

« **Non, je ne voudrais pas que môssieur Harry Potter hurle encore une fois. Qu'il y aille. **»

« **Non, non, Ron, je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus. Et puis, tu t'es levé avant moi, alors vas-y, douche toi avant**, » l'enjoignit aimablement Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur le torse du brun face à lui.

Ron, sentant que l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé depuis qu'il boudait, s'empressa d'accepter. A peine eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui que Seamus laissa – malencontreusement – échapper sa serviette, alors qu'il cherchait des vêtements dans son armoire. Harry, qui s'était assis sur son lit pour plus de sureté quand à ses jambes, se dit qu'il n'avait décidément pas eu tort. Son regard était maintenant bloqué sur les jolies fesses bien fermes de jeune homme. Puis, il pensa à Malfoy. Celui-ci avait-il de si jolies fesses ? Surement. Mieux, même, il n'avait pas de doute là-dessus. Mais Malfoy ne l'aimerait jamais, alors que Seamus ... Seamus avait l'air d'essayer de le séduire depuis qu'il avait surpris son regard intense en sortant de la douche.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête pour voir Seamus assis sur lui, en boxer, un grand sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Croisant le regard émeraude, il prit en air pensif.

« **Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser le fameux Survivant à me regarder aussi ... intensément ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et toi ?** » demanda-t-il à Harry, qui avait de nouveau le rouge au joues et ne savait que répondre. « **Se pourrait-il que ce fameux Survivant trouve les hommes à son goût ? **_**Me **_**trouve à son goût ?** » demanda encore le jeune homme.

Harry ne savait définitivement plus quoi répondre. Il avait connu son ami gentil, attentionné, aidant, courageux, un bon Gryffondor, somme toute. Mais aguicheur, c'était la première fois. Et son corps n'était pas indifférent, apparemment. Mais son esprit était tourné vers un Serpentard. En effet, réflexion faite, Seamus n'était pas assez blond, son corps pas assez parfait, ses lèvres, contre les siennes, pas assez douces. Contre les siennes !? Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Le jeune homme assis sur lui venait de l'embrasser ! Puis il s'était levé et était retourné s'habiller.

Ron sortit de la douche à ce moment, et resta figé devant le spectacle d'un Harry au regard perdu, un doigt sur ses lèvres, marmonnant dans le vide.

« **Harry, vieux ? Tout va bien ?** » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« **Mais tu passes ton temps à me le demander ! OUI, je vais bien !** » hurla Harry, sortant de sa transe.

Puis il attrapa ses affaires et se jeta dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir. Il descendit donc dans la Grande Salle. Arrivé à sa table, il constata qu'il restait deux places : en face de Ron, dos aux Serpentards, ou en face de Seamus, face aux Serpentards. Or, un bon petit déjeuner était un petit déjeuner pendant lequel le brun pouvait échanger des regards de haine avec Malfoy, à défaut d'autre chose. Il s'assit donc en face de Seamus, qui lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Harry lui sourit timidement en retour, rougissant un peu. Il tourna alors son regard vers les serpents de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle et croisa un regard métallique haineux, méprisant et ... surpris !? Le brun rougit de plus belle.

Il était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées quand Seamus lui tendit un croissant.

« **Mange, bébé. Il se pourrait que tu aies besoin de force si jamais tu décides de faire du sport aujourd'hui**, » lui murmura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry, qui avait repris une couleur de peau normal, sentit de nouveau son visage se colorer de rouge. Il saisit timidement le croissant, et le brun face à lui en profita pour lui effleurer la main. Le Survivant sursauta. Il n'osait plus regarder vers Malfoy, et pourtant, son regard lui manquait. Il mangea donc à toute vitesse, essayant d'ignorer Seamus qui suçait un éclair au chocolat en face de lui. Mais il ne pu plus l'ignorer quand il sentit un pied sans chaussure lui remonter le long de la jambe. Ce mec lui faisait vraiment du rentre dedans ! Sous prétexte qu'il était un homme, il n'avait pas le droit à un peu de délicatesse ? Harry vit rouge – c'était vraiment sa couleur ! Il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose : son meilleur ami !

Il revint vers la table et se dirigea vers Ron.

« **As-tu fini ?** »

« **En quoi ça t'intéresser ?** » demanda le roux, hargneux.

« **Ron, écoute, je me suis excusé, ce matin. **»

« **Pour ensuite aller t'asseoir avec Seamus et lui jeter des regards énamourés, alors que c'est un mec, au lieu de venir te mettre avec ton meilleur ami ?** »

« **Je ne lui jetait pas des regards énamourés !** » se défendit le brun, légèrement rose. « **Et puis, tu sais que je n'aime pas tourner le dos aux Serpentards. Tu sais qu'ils sont capables de tout et n'importe quoi dès que j'ai le dos tourné !** »

« **Harry**, » l'interrompit Hermione, « **on a passé l'âge de ces gamineries ! Tu devrais essayer un rapprochement avec Malfoy – car c'est de lui dont tu parles, je le sais – au lieu de vous comporter encore comme des gamins.** »

Harry soupira, et partit finalement seul, loin des regards de reproche de Ron et de la morale d'Hermione. Il alla s'asseoir à même le sol, devant la salle de Potion, aussitôt rejoint par Seamus, qui s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Écoute**, Seamus**, » commença Harry en essayant de se dégager de la prise du jeune homme, « **je ..**. »

« **Chuuut, mon petit brun, chuuuut. Point n'est besoin de paroles entre nous.** »

Harry avait besoin de réconfort, et ces bras forts autour de lui le rassurait un peu. Malgré l'énervement qu'il ressentait envers le comportement de l'autre jeune homme, il se laissa aller. Seamus en profita pour lui déposer de petits baisers dans le cou, se rapprochant de sa bouche. Harry, fatigué de lutter, se laissa entièrement faire. Il répondit même au baiser du jeune homme quand celui-ci arrivant à sa bouche, et demanda lui-même l'entrée pour que leurs langues se connaissent.

« **Ainsi, le Survivant a cessé de repoussé tout ce qui l'entourait ? Pourtant, il ne s'est pas amélioré, physiquement. Mais peut être est-ce un Dieu du Sexe, en compensation ?** »

Les deux bruns sursautèrent, Harry repoussant vivement Seamus. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Malfoy, qui les fixaient toujours de son même regard méprisant, dégouté ... triste et déçu !? Décidément, le regard de Malfoy était une énigme pour Harry. Ce dernier, lui était honteux. Il venait de se faire prendre par Malfoy à embrasser un homme. Dorénavant, toute l'école serait au courant que le Survivant n'aimait pas les femmes, mais étrangement, ce n'est pas ce qui chagrinait le plus le brun. Non, c'était plutôt que, maintenant, Malfoy allait se faire des idées sur Seamus et lui.

« **Harry a toujours eu un corps de rêve, Malfoy ! Même toi ne le dépasse pas !** » lança Seamus, agacé.

« **Il n'y a rien entre Seamus et moi, Malfoy !** » se justifia Harry, ignorant le regard blessé de l'autre brun.

« **Tu embrasses donc tous tes amis ainsi ? Ou ... es-tu une catin ?** » demanda pensivement Malfoy.

Cette fois, Malfoy ne vit pas non plus le poing partir, pour la simple et bonne raison que son attention était focalisée sur Harry et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une attaque de la part de l'autre Gryffondor. Il resta un moment allongé par terre, sonné. Il crut voir l'inquiétude dans le regard du Survivant, mais sûrement était-ce une illusion suite à son coup.

Mais Harry était réellement inquiet. Seamus avait frappé fort.

« **Non, mais tu vas pas bien !?** » hurla-t-il avec colère. « **Tu aurais pu lui casser quelque chose !** »

« **Mais, Harry, c'est Malfoy**, » fit remarquer l'autre. « **Et il venait de te traiter de catin.** »

« **Et, pour toi, c'est une raison suffisante pour l'assommer ? T'es vraiment malade !** »

« **Mais tu fais ça tout le temps !** »

« **Oui**, » concéda Harry, « **mais justement, je devrais avoir l'exclusivité. Et puis, je ne frappe pas si fort !** »

Mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin dans leur dispute, toute la classe débouchant dans le couloir.

« **Draaaaayyyyyyyyyyy !** » hurla Parkinson, paniquée, en se jetant sur le blond.

Snape apparut à son tour au bout du couloir. Il se figea en voyant la jeune femme penchée sur un Malfoy encore sonné, tous les élèves formant un cercle autour, et Harry un peu en retrait.

« **Je ne pose pas de question**, » siffla-t-il, « **je me contente de constater que Potter a encore fait des siennes. En retenue, ce soir à 20 heures, Monsieur Potter.** » Il se tourna vers Draco, qui venait de se mettre debout : « **Allez à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Malfoy. Faites attention à vous.** »

Harry regardait Seamus, attendant que celui-ci intervienne, mais il était entré dans la classe sans un regard pour lui. Malfoy était parti, emportant avec lui l'infime plaisir qui lui faisait apprécier, d'une certaine façon, les heures de Potion. Harry était de nouveau furieux quand il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron, qui le regarda à peine, avant de se tourner vers Snape, comme si celui-ci était intéressant.

Le cours se déroula sans incident notable. Snape était toujours furieux contre Harry – de même que Seamus, qui n'avait pas digéré qu'il se justifie de cette façon devant Malfoy, et que Ron et Hermione qui lui en voulait pour le matin même. Le brun, lui, était furieux contre tous, contre cette retenue qu'il ne méritait pas, contre son Malfoy qui avait souffert, contre lui-même. Quand le cours fut fini, il se dépêcha de sortir, n'attendant personne. Il n'avait pas cours avant l'après midi.

Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers sa salle commune. Arrivé, il s'affala dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée. Un hibou grand duc l'attendait. Il sourit, sa colère tombant rapidement en reconnaissant le hibou de son ami lointain. Il détacha la lettre de la patte du volatile.

_Cher Harry_

_J'espère de tout mon cœur – qui est à toi, ne l'oublie jamais – que tu vas bien._

_Ici, la vie suit son cours. Mes examens sont dans trois jours, tout comme les tiens, il me semble. Je travaille très dur pour avoir de bon résultats. Après ça, je pourrais quitter la maison familiale, et qui sait ? Peut être venir travailler en Angleterre. Tu ne voudrais pas ?_

_Je n'ai toujours pas de petit ami. Je ne t'oublie pas, mon ange. Je ne peux pas. Je me souviens très bien que tu me l'as demandé, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne retrouve pas la même perfection chez les autres. _

_C'est pourquoi je pense que venir te séduire en Angleterre est une bonne idée, tu ne crois pas ? Si on se rapprochait suffisamment, ne crois tu pas que ... ?_

_Ma sœur va bien. Elle te fait de gros bisous – pas aussi gros que ceux que je te fais, pas de risque ! Elle pense à toi aussi, elle espère te revoir bientôt. Elle n'est pas pour que je la quitte pour m'installer en Angleterre, mais, si je pars, elle m'accompagnera peut être pour te voir. Qui sait ?_

_Ton amour est-il toujours tourné vers cet homme insensible ? Je te conseille de l'oublier rapidement – mais qui suis-je pour dire ça ? Je suis moi-même incapable de suivre mon propre conseil ! – et de te tourner vers quelqu'un qui t'aime. Moi ? Non, sérieusement, tente quelque chose. Peut être t'aime-t-il lui aussi sans oser te le dire, de la même façon que toi. Il est gay, non ? Le sait-il, au moins, que toi aussi ? Bon courage, mon ange, j'ai confiance en ton charme._

_Tu me manques._

_Je t'aime (désolé)._

_Viktor_

Harry était infiniment heureux d'avoir des nouvelle de Viktor. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, il avait été attiré par l'air froid du garçon, qui cachait un grand cœur et un tempérament très affectueux. Viktor aussi l'aimait bien. Et même plus. Mais Harry, pour l'instant, était conscient de ne pouvoir lui offrir plus que de l'amitié. Il aimait Malfoy – et le lui avait dit. Mais les lettres du jeune bulgare lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elles lui montrait qu'il pouvait intéresser quelqu'un. Il décida de lui répondre sur le champ. Il alla chercher une plume et un parchemin dans sa chambre, et redescendit devant la cheminée. Il y avait du monde dans la salle commune, mais, comme à chaque fois que Harry écrivait à Viktor, il se plongeait dans son monde et oubliait le monde extérieur.

_Vikou !_

_Je suis super heureux d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles. _

_Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Comment vas tu ?_

_Ici aussi, ça bosse dur pour les examens. J'ai hâte de pouvoir entrer dans la vie active. Le stress est palpable. Hermione passe ses journées dans ses bouquins. Elle en oublie presque qu'il y a un monde extérieur, où il faut manger et dormir pour garder la santé. Heureusement, Ron veille sur elle. Moi, ami indigne que je suis, je n'ai pas la tête à m'occuper d'autre chose que de mes révisions, dans lesquelles je me plonge dès que je peux. Ça m'évite de penser, vois tu. Sinon, mon esprit serait tourné sans arrêt vers mon glacial Serpentard, et j'en oublierai de manger et de dormir moi aussi. Ce pauvre Ron serait débordé._

_Ça serait super que tu viennes travailler en Angleterre, on pourrait se voir si souvent ! Il n'y a pas grand chose qui me ferait plus plaisir que ça ! Ça serait vraiment génial. Que j'ai hâte que tu m'envoies une lettre me disant de que je devrais venir te chercher à la gare tel ou tel jour pour te conduire à mon appart', pour que tu y habites, ou même juste le temps de trouver un chez-toi plus intime, comme tu le veux. Une fois que j'aurais un appart', je serai seul, alors un peu de compagnie m'aidera à ne pas finir ermite, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Fais un gros gros bisous à ta sœur – allez, sois pas jaloux, le tien viens plus tard._

_Depuis ce matin, je me suis fait dragué par un Gryffondor de mes amis qui a remarqué que je le regardait bizarrement quand il sortait de la douche. Depuis, il me fait du rentre dedans. J'ai horreur de ça ! Il m'a même embrassé devant Malfoy, et lui a collé un poing dans la figure quand celui-ci m'a traité de catin ! Il exagère tout de même. Lui ne me considère pas mieux. Et puis, il aurait pu abimer mon rayon de soleil ! D'ailleurs, mon cher Snapinou à envoyé le rayon de soleil à l'infirmerie, et il a fait noir pendant tout le cours de Potion. Pas que d'habitude, il fasse jour, mais ..._

_Ne t'excuses pas de m'aimer, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu n'y peux rien. C'est plutôt moi qui m'excuse._

_Un énorme bisou pour toi._

_Tu me manques aussi, mon Vikou._

_Ton 'Ry._

Harry rattacha le nouveau parchemin à la patte du hibou, qui s'en retourna vers son maître. Le jeune homme était nostalgique. Qu'il aurait aimé faire comme lui, juste voyager, libre. Mais Harry avait un rôle, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Au moins aurait-il Viktor dans peu de temps à ses côtés. Ce pauvre bulgare méritait d'être aimé.

Les Gryffondors étaient déjà partis vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Et il n'avait pas envie d'aller à la Grande Salle, de voir Ron, Seamus, ou Malfoy. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, et y entra en chatouillant la poire de la corbeille de fruit. Dobby accourut à peine il eut posé un pied dans la cuisine.

« **Harry Potter, Monsieur, aurait-il besoin de quelque chose . **»

« **Oui, Dobby. Je voudrais des sandwichs au thon, s'il te plait. Je mangerais ici, si ça ne te gène pas.** »

« **Oh non ! Monsieur fait comme bon lui semble ! Jamais Harry Potter ne gênera Dobby ! **»

« **Merci, Dobby.** »

Harry mangea rapidement et partit vers son cours de Métamorphose. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Viktor avait raison. Il devait tenter quelque chose au lieu de se morfondre. Après les examens, il ne reverra plus jamais Malfoy. Mais il devait se concentrer sur ses révisions. Le cours de Métamorphose se passa bien, même si Harry était à l'écart, car ses amis étaient vexés. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Il était toujours commun avec les Serpentards. Mais Malfoy n'était pas là, aujourd'hui. Le brun s'inquiétait un peu. Mais peut être le Serpentard en rajoutait-il. Il se concentra sur son cours, bien décidé à oublier, pour l'instant, le beau blond.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, la retenue avec Snape se rapprochait. Harry devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Et il avait raison : il rentra de la retenue tout simplement épuisé. Il venait de passer deux heures à nettoyer la salle de classe à l'éponge sous les insultes de Snape ! Il alla se coucher totalement épuisé.

« **Debout, beau gosse ! Tu as un paquet de monde à éblouir aujourd'hui de ta présence divine !** »

« **Seamus, ta gueule ! Je préfère quand Ron me réveille à coup de Snape ! **» hurla Harry.

Ron sourit, apparemment plus vexé.

« **Tu veux la salle de bain, Harry**, » lui demanda-t-il.

« **Non, vas-y, je vais me réveiller en attendant.** »

Le roux entra donc dans la salle de bain. Seamus allait s'approcher de Harry, mais Dean l'appela pour descendre manger. Il le suivit en rouspétant. Harry se réveilla doucement, se représentant le visage de son amour dans sa tête. Aujourd'hui, il devait le séduire. Et il avait un plan.

Quand Ron sortit de la salle de bain, il lui dit :

« **Ne m'attend pas, ça va prendre un moment.** » Il lui sourit. « **Je te rejoindrai dans la Grande Salle, ne t'inquiète pas.** »

Ron lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais lui sourit tout de même. Puis, il partit. Harry entra dans la douche et se frotta vigoureusement. Il sortit propre comme un sou neuf et se regarda dans le miroir. Comment allait-il s'arranger les cheveux ? Il leur jeta un sort pour les allonger. Il lui arrivait maintenant au dessus des épaules, lui donnant un air mystérieux. Il sortit de la pièce d'eau et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il fouilla dans le bas pour trouver des affaires qu'il avait essayer l'été même pour le fun, et que la vendeuse lui avait offert en échange d'un sourire.

Il enfila donc le pantalon en cuir moulant, sans mettre de sous-vêtement en dessous, car il aimait la sensation du cuir chaud sur sa peau. Puis, il enfila la chemise transparente, qu'il laissa ouverte jusqu'en haut de l'estomac. Enfin, il enfila une robe de sorcier ouverte jusqu'à la ceinture, puis se rouvrant une fois celle-ci passée. Il transféra le badge de Poudlard sur sa nouvelle robe. Ainsi, Dumbledore ne lui en voudrait surement pas. Enfin, il retira ses lunettes et mit des lentilles de contact, qu'il avait également acheté au cas où il en aurait marre de ses lunettes. Et ce jour était arrivé.

Il sortit enfin du dortoir, croisant Ginny. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui envoya un clin d'œil coquin. La jeune rousse tituba et se rattrapa au mur, les yeux écarquillés. Harry sentait son regard dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle et hésita. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, maintenant.

Mais il poussa les deux portes à la fois et balaya la pièce d'un regard confiant et un peu hautain, se donna un air inaccessible. Il évita soigneusement, cependant, de regarder Malfoy. Il se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione, à qui il sourit, faisant comme s'il ne remarquait pas que de grandes mares de bave apparaissaient sur la table. Il s'assit en face d'eux, face à la Grande Salle – et à la table des Serpentards. Il avait vraiment un air sûr de lui, comme ça. Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais il y contribue pour beaucoup. Il commença à manger, ignorant les regards enamourés des filles et plein de désir des garçons.

« **Comme ça, on dirait que la rumeur qui circulent à propos de toi depuis hier est vraie**, » remarqua Hermione, une fois remise de sa surprise.

« **Quelle rumeur, 'Mione ?** » demanda Harry d'une voix basse, sensuelle, qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

_Mon changement à l'air de marcher. J'espère que Malfoy va aimer. Ne pas le regarder, surtout. L'indifférence devrait le faire réagir._

« **Celle qui dit que tu es gay et que tu as été pris à embrasser un homme. Après, l'homme a énormément de prénom, car beaucoup revendiquent le fait de t'avoir embrassé**, » continua la brune.

« **Alors, c'est vrai. Je suis gay, et j'ai été pris à embrasser un homme. Mais cet homme n'a pas ****de quoi s'en vanter, donc son nom ne doit aucunement faire partie de la liste de ceux qui revendique ça**, » dit Harry. Il sentit, à côté de lui, Seamus stopper sa main qui avait pris la direction de sa cuisse et baisser les yeux.

« **Alors là, vieux, je suis bluffé ! Tu arrives dans la Grande Salle en dévoilant une personnalité et un corps à tomber, une confiance en toi impressionnante, pour nous confirmer les rumeurs qui courent sur toi. Félicitations, tu viens de renverser ta réputation**, » dit Ron en lui tendant la main.

Harry lui serra la main en souriant. Puis il finit son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers la serre avec ses deux amis. Les gens se retournait sur son passage, et, pour la première fois, Harry était conscient d'être un peu attirant, peut être. Enfin, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut être demander à Viktor ce qu'il en pensait. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il lui envoie une photo. Il verrait ça plus tard.

Le professeur Chourave n'en revint pas en voyant arriver Harry. Elle lui demanda qui il était, et si il était bien à Gryffondor. Le brun lui dit son nom en riant, et le professeur s'excusa vivement de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Puis, elle enjoignit la classe à rentrer dans la serre n°6, la plus dangereuse. Malgré le stress que ressentait les élèves à l'idée de rentrer dans cette serre, accentué par le stress déjà présent du fait des examens, les élèves continuaient de regarder Harry en essayant de capter son attention. Mais celui-ci écoutait attentivement Chourave.

« **Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une fleur qui est tombé comme sujet l'année dernière. Je pense donc pourvoir dire qu'elle ne figurera pas dans les question d'ASPIC de cette année. Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux me tromper, je vous demanderai donc de bien m'écouter. De plus, cette plante, vous devez vous en douter, est dangereuse.**

**Elle s'appelle l'Amori Verdas. Elle est vraiment belle, et trompeuse par cette même beauté, mais elle peut tuer quiconque est dans cette salle. A part, bien entendu, quelqu'un connaissant un amour sincère. Et c'est la qu'elle trompe, car on pense connaître l'amour, mais il peut ne pas être sincère à cent pour cent. Et faire le test voudrait dire mourir si tel n'est pas le cas. Soyez donc prudent. Vous ne devez pas la regarder sans lunettes. Je vais donc vous en fournir. Mettez vous chacun devant un voile.** »

Alors seulement les élèves firent attention au plan de travail. Il était recouvert d'objet recouverts de voiles. Chaque élève se plaça devant l'un deux. Le professeur distribua des lunettes. Harry, incapable de résister à l'envie de regarder sous le voile avant d'avoir ses lunettes, le souleva et regarda en dessous. Il resta bouche bée. Sous une cloche de verre se tenait un lys rouge sang, d'une délicatesse à couper le souffle.

« **M. ****Potter ! Vous n'avez donc rien écouté ? Heureusement que vous semblez connaître un véritable amour, jeune homme, car vous seriez déjà mort**, » hurla le professeur.

« **Mais pas du tout, professeur. Je porte en fait des lentilles de contact**, » expliqua le jeune homme.

Chourave avait capté son embarras. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« **Les lentilles ne protègent pas contre l'Amori Verdas, monsieur Potter. **»

Le jeune homme rougit, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il détourna les yeux et saisit la paire de lunettes du professeur pour les mettre sur son nez.

« **Bien**, » enchaîna Chourave. « **Maintenant que tout le monde a des lunettes, je vais vous demander d'arracher les épines le long de la tige de la plante. Ces épines sont très efficaces contre les paralysies. Elles remettent en connexion les nerfs touchés qui ont coupés les communications et empêchent la locomotion. **»

Les élèves enlevèrent leurs voiles. Ils avaient tous mis leurs lunettes. Même les filles, persuadées d'aimer Harry plus que tout, ne tentèrent pas de le confirmer. L'heure se déroula donc très bien. Néanmoins, Harry était gêné par cette idée d'être sincèrement amoureux. Malfoy ? Dans ce cas, il était perdu. Il était seul à vie. Viktor ? Harry sourit. Peut être. Les deux ? Quelle idée stupide ! Au moins, sa classe ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Peut être Hermione le regardait-elle avec des yeux trop brillants, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le formidable esprit de déduction de la jeune file.

« **Bien, jeunes gens, le cours est terminé. Vous avez maintenant un jour et demi de révision devant vous. Bon courage à tous. **»

Et tous les élèves s'élancèrent vers la Grande Salle pour manger. Puis, il allèrent réviser, chacun dans sa salle commune. Mais Harry estimait qu'il avait lui-même assez révisé. Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lac. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, il n'y avait personne. Les élèves étaient soit en pleine révision, soit en cours. Seul ? C'est ce qu'il croyait, car ...

« **Aurais-tu une raison particulière de te transformer d'un coup en fantasme ambulant ? Est-ce ****une sombre machination pour te taper le plus possible de gens avant de partir de Poudlard ?** » questionna Malfoy en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en me regardant, non pas méprisant, mais vraiment curieux.

« **Oui, j'ai une raison particulière de faire ça. Pour tout te dire, j'ai quelqu'un à séduire**, » répondit Harry, parfaitement sérieusement.

« **Je vois. Un pari ? **»

« **Non. Un amour que je ne veux pas perdre après les examens. Donc, je passe à l'action.** »

« **Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? On s'est toujours détestés et, toi, tu me fais des confessions. Trouve toi un ami, Potty !** »

« **En fait, je pensais que tu pourrais éventuellement m'aider.** »

« **Pourquoi aiderai-je un putain de Gryffy ? Je te le rappelle encore une fois, Potty, on est ennemis ! On t'as jeté un sort d'Oubliette partiel ? **» Malfoy était perplexe. De voir Harry si ouvert lui coupait l'envie de se moquer de lui. Il voulait en savoir plus. « **Bon, tu as piqué ma curiosité. Que veux-tu que je fasse. **»

« **Juste que l'on parle. De nous.** »

Le blond était de plus en plus intrigué. Ainsi fut donc fait. Il se racontèrent leurs attentes après leurs examens, leurs projets d'avenir, leurs expériences amoureuses ... Ils parlèrent civilement et, contre toute attente, s'apprécièrent. Enfin, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait eu raison à propos de Malfoy : il n'était pas le sans-cœur qu'il prétendait être. Et Malfoy lui-même avait entrevu le vrai Potter derrière l'apparence de super-héros pourri-gâté. Il parlèrent tout l'après midi. Mais quand la nuit commençait à tomber ...

« **Bien. Je vais devoir rentrer. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Draco.** »

« **Alors comme ça, on laisse tomber le nom de famille ? Pas en public, s'il te plait. J'aimerais sauvegarder les apparences. Bonne nuit ... Harry.** »

Harry sourit. Il se leva, releva Draco, et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« **J'espère ne pas te perdre, après les examens**, » dit-il.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner, interloqué. Puis, soudain, il fit la liaison avec leurs premiers mots. Il appela Harry, mais celui-ci était déjà loin. Il alla donc se coucher.

Harry s'endormit rapidement, ce soir-là. Son presque aveu à Draco lui avait ôté un poids du cœur. Il savait que le blond avait compris.

Les deux jeunes hommes, perdus dans leurs pensées, avaient oublié de manger, ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était seul dans le dortoir. Tous les autres garçons étaient déjà partis réviser. Il se leva donc dans le silence du dortoir, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clef et se déshabilla.

« **Aurais-tu fait ça pour être digne de sortir avec moi en public, bébé ?** »

Harry sursauta. Il était nu devant le grand miroir et ... Seamus venait d'apparaître de derrière un meuble, le regardant d'un regard gourmand.

« **Digne ? Me jugeais-tu indigne ? Et de quoi parles-tu ?** »

« **Je parle du fait que, maintenant, même quand tu es habillé, tu me fais bander. Imagine mon supplice, pendant les cours ! Je suis obligé de me branler au moins cinq fois par jour en ****pensant à toi ! **»

« **Seam', mettons les choses au clair : je ne ferais **_**rien**_ **avec toi. J'ai quelqu'un en vue, et permet-moi de te dire que c'est autre chose que toi ! **»

Seamus rougit de colère et s'approcha de Harry. Il le plaqua contre le mur et lui passa un main langoureuse sur l'entrejambe. Il le fixait d'un regard sensuel.

« **Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que je ne te fais pas d'effet**, » ordonna-t-il.

« **Tu ... Tu ne me ... fait ... aucun ... aucun effet**, » balbutia le brun, sa voix partant dans les aigus alors que Seamus s'était saisi de son sexe et le masturbait durement.

Le châtain sourit. Puis, il le lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit.

« **Je vois. A plus tard, bébé. Je finirai plus tard, quand tu auras réalisé que tu ne peux pas te ****passer de moi. **»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit. Harry était toujours collé à la paroi, haletant, son sexe dressé.

« **Je ne suis pas ton bébé. D'abord, je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça**, » souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la douche et fit couler l'eau froide.

Les deux journées qui suivirent furent un calvaire pour Harry. Il passait son temps à éviter Malfoy et Seamus, n'ayant ni envie de parler, ni de se faire séduire. Il restait donc à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, derrière un arbre, révisant comme un fou pour éviter de penser.

Mais le dernier soir avant les examens, il eut de la visite.

« **Harry ? J'ai le sentiment que tu m'évites, ces derniers temps**, » dit Draco Malfoy, s'asseyant en face du brun.

« **Oui, mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler. Je dois réviser, et ... **»

Draco lui prit son livre des mains et le posant à côté d'eux. Il prit les mains de Harry.

« **Mais tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses. Moi, j'ai envie de parler avec toi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais.** »

« **Oui, je ... Hein ? Merci**, » dit le brun, rougissant de la phrase de Draco, et de ses mains si douces entourant les siennes.

« **J'aime beaucoup te voir rougir. Tu es si mignon ainsi. **»

Harry rougit de plus belle. Il releva les yeux vers le blond et croisa un regard ... tendre !? Il voyait mal, sans aucun doute. L'obscurité devait lui donner des hallucinations. Comme, par exemple, cette impression que le jeune homme en face de lui se rapprochait doucement.

Mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une impression lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Draco se presser doucement contre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et savoura ce chaste baiser comme une douce friandise. Il soupira avec résignation quand le blond se recula. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester jusqu'à la fin de leur vie leurs lèvres collées ensemble.

« **Restons en contact après les examens, si tu veux**, » lui dit malicieusement Draco.

« **Je crois que ça me plairais**, » sourit le brun.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards attendaient avec anxiété devant leur salle d'examen commune. Tous repassaient en boucle dans leur tête les connaissances qu'ils avaient accumulé au cours de leur année et de leurs révisions. Seuls trois ne semblaient pas plongés dans l'attente insupportable précédent les examens. Harry et Draco échangeaient en fait de furtifs regards, sans crainte de se faire prendre par leurs camarades dont l'angoisse était palpable. Les troisième élève était celui qui se dirigeait maintenant d'un pas décidé vers le brun : Seamus.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne laissa pas au jeune homme le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, forçant la barrière de ses dents avec sa langue. Finalement, tous les autres élèves avaient cessé de tourner leurs formules dans leur tête et regardaient avec stupeur – et déception chez les filles – les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient l'air si amoureux.

Harry, stupéfait, était resté sans réaction. Mais il avait lancé un regard suppliant au blond qui se trouvait dans le dos du châtain. Ce dernier ne vit pas Draco réagir, il sentit juste une main forte l'attraper par le collet et le plaquer au mur avant qu'une autre main, fermé en un poing, ne lui coupe le souffle en s'écrasant dans son estomac. Puis, le bond se tourna vers Harry et le plaqua lui aussi au mur. Il sourit d'un air rassurant devant les yeux apeurés de son petit brun et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cette fois, Harry réagit et entoura de ses bras le cou de Draco, répondant à son doux baiser.

Au même moment, le professeur devant les surveiller pour les examens ouvrit la salle et resta bloqué sur le spectacle de son filleul et du fils de son pire ennemi s'embrassant ... avec douceur ! Snape – car c'était lui – mis un moment à ce remettre. Mais il ordonna vite aux élèves de rentrer dans la salle, sortant les deux jeunes hommes de leur univers.

« **Je t'aime. Bon courage**, » glissa Harry à l'oreille de Draco.

« **Je t'aime aussi**, » lui répondit le blond, au grand plaisir et à la grande surprise de l'autre, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle sous le regard choqué de Snape.

« **Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mes examens, mais cette journée restera à jamais la meilleure de ma vie, je te l'assure !** » s'exclama Draco en serrant un peu plus son amour dans ses bras.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire tendrement. Autour d'eux, les élèves se baignaient dans le lac ou bronzaient au soleil, dans le parc. Il restèrent ainsi, dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne prenne la parole :

« **Draco, mon cœur, où vas-tu après l'école ? **»

« **Comment cela ?** »

« **Retournes-tu habiter au Manoir Malfoy ?** »

Draco eu un regard triste.

« **Je te rappelle que nous sommes ensemble – vraiment ensemble – et que je t'aime. Que penses-tu que Père dirait de ça ? Il est lui-même un des plus vieux Mangemorts de Son Altesse Noire, Voldemort en personne.** »

L'autre jeune homme resta pensif quelques secondes, puis :

« **Tu n'as donc pas de maison** – Draco fit un signe de négation – **Que dirais-tu de venir habiter chez moi ?** » proposa Harry, la voix vibrante d'espoir et d'amour.

« **Tu viens bien de dire ce que je viens d'entendre, amour ?** » demanda le blond, perplexe. « **Je veux dire, je m'installe chez toi, et tout, et tout, c'est cela ?** »

« **Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé ! Je disais juste ça pour t'arranger ! Je ne te demande pas de promesses éternelles et de grands diners en tête à tête dans des restaurants hors de prix ! Je ... **» tenta Harry, paniqué à l'idée que Draco ne le repousse pour ne pas s'engager.

« **Stop ! Ne te justifies pas ! J'étais simplement surpris que tu veuilles de moi chez toi !** »

« **Chez nous, mon cœur, chez nous**, » sourit Harry, aux anges.

Draco et Harry étaient enlacés et blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé rouge sang, au milieu de leur salon. L'appartement dans lequel ils se trouvaient, était celui que le brun avait acquit pendant sa septième année. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un qui aurait connu Draco au cours de cette fameuse année ne l'eut pas reconnu à cet instant. Il était comme métamorphosé, le visage rayonnant de tendresse et d'amour.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient passés les ASPIC avec succès, et avaient maintenant chacun leurs activités après les études. Draco commençait des études de Médicomagie en Septembre, ayant décidé que si son père blessait, lui-même ferait le contraire : il sauverait des vies. Et Harry suivait un entraînement spécial avec Dumbledore en vue de l'affrontement final.

L'atmosphère étaient calme, les deux jeunes hommes amoureux. Mais ce repos fut soudain brisé par une chouette s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte et jetant une enveloppe sur le petit brun, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Avec un regard d'excuse pour Draco, il ouvrit la lettre, car c'était son nom qui était sur l'enveloppe. Il commença à lire, son petit blond faisant de même par dessus son épaule.

_Coucou, mon sexy 'Ry !_

_Une rumeur court par chez nous comme quoi tu te serais soudainement transformé en fantasme sur pied. Dis-moi ... Serais-tu passé à l'action ? Dans ce cas, peut être que je dérange ... ? Avant, tu aurais surement sauté de joie, mais maintenant ?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je viens travailler en Angleterre ! Je fais des études pour devenir langue de plomb. J'espère améliorer mon accent et cesser de rouler les « r » ! C'est si stupide ! Même si, paraît-il, cela fait parti de mon charme, d'après un certain brun de ma connaissance – oui, oui, je parle de toi !_

_Néanmoins, tu attendais ma lettre qui te dirais « Viens me chercher, je suis à la gare. » La voilà, mon ange. Mais ... tout dépend des circonstances. Si tu es ... Je trouverais autre chose, ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprendrai._

_Je t'aime, Harry, quoique tu me répondes._

_Je t'embrasse fort – et seulement en rêve, malheureusement._

_Ton Vikou._

_P.S. : C'est quoi ce surnom que tu m'as trouvé ?_

Harry resta plongé dans ses pensées un moment, sans se rendre compte que Draco avait resserré sa prise sur lui.

« **Sexy 'Ry, hein ? T'en reçois beaucoup, des déclarations d'amour comme ça ?** »

« **Oh, tu sais, c'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas. Ça fait tellement de temps**, » dit Harry, pensif.

« **De quoi il parle, là ? Serais-tu passé à l'action ?** » demanda le blond, soupçonneux

« **Je lui avais parlé de toi, l'année dernière**, » répondit simplement le Survivant.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il était passé pendant tant de temps à côté du bonheur d'avoir Harry dans ses bras ? Celui-ci le sortit de ses pensées.

« **Mon cœur, ça ne te dérange pas si on héberge cet ami à moi, le temps qu'il se trouve un appart' ?** » demanda le brun, un peu anxieux.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Si il comprenait bien, son amour lui demandait d'héberger un vieil ami qui l'aimait, et donc était susceptible de tenter quelque chose dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Mais, il ne pouvait rien refuser à son petit brun, surtout quand il avait ces petits yeux suppliants carrément adorables ! Et puis, quoiqu'il en dise, il n'était pas vraiment chez lui, à l'origine. Même s'il s'y sentait si bien. Cruel dilemme. Il regarda Harry. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

« **Bien sûr, amour, si ça peut te faire plaisir**, » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement en récompense de sa bonne volonté. _Il faudra tout de même que je le surveille_, pensa Draco.

La nuit était tombée sur Londres. Harry, vrai cordon bleu, avait préparé le repas du soir. Les trois hommes étaient attablés dans la cuisine, Harry et Viktor discutant avec animation et Draco triturant ses choux à la crème dans son assiette, sans pour autant manger vraiment.

« **Oh, Harrry, c'est fabuleux ! Tu es un vérrritable chef cuistot ! **» s'exclama le bulgare, en extase devant son assiette.

Harry rougit de plaisir et murmura un micro « **merci** ». Puis, il se tourna vers Draco.

« **Tu ne manges pas, mon cœur ? Tu n'aimes pas ?** » demanda-t-il, sans faire attention à la grimace attristé de Viktor quand il entendit le surnom.

« **Si, c'est merveilleux, amour**, » le rassura Draco, en appuyant bien sur le surnom. « **Mais je suis un peu fatigué, et ça me coupe l'appétit**, » ajouta-t-il en se levant. « **Je vais me coucher, mon ange. A plus tard, amusez-vous bien.** »

« **Merci. Bonne nuit.** »

Une fois Draco parti, la conversation repris de plus belle.

« **Wow, félicitations**, » s'extasiait Viktor. « **Il est magnifique ! **»

« **Vikou ! Il est à moi !** »

« **Comme tu as de la chance**, » soupira le Vikou en question. « **Mais il en a encorrre plus que toi. Il a trouvé un petit ami tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil, adorrrable, beau, aimable ... **»

Harry rougissait de plus en plus devant cet assaut de compliments. Le bulgare s'était rapproché de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Harry se laissa faire, appréciant le baiser. L'autre jeune homme n'était pas repoussant, loin de là ! Le brun était de plus en plus déconnecté avec la réalité au fur et à mesure que l'autre descendait dans son cou, laissant des suçons bien visibles. Pourquoi n'était-il pas sorti avec lui, déjà ? Ah oui, la distance. _Problème résolu_, lui dit son esprit. Mais, soudain, un blondinet entra dans la cuisine.

« **Je viens chercher un verre d'eau**, » dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, la tête dans le placard à verre. « **Vous êtes bien silenc ...**, » continua-t-il en se retournant vers eux.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Harry, rouge et gêné, des suçons plein le cou, baissait la tête, dans les bras d'un Viktor au sourire victorieux et aux lèvres aussi rouges et gonflées que celles de l'autre jeune homme. Il vit rouge. Il envoya son verre valser contre le mur et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre, laissant derrière lui un Harry hébété et un Viktor plus sûr de lui que jamais.

Le bulgare commença à déshabiller le Survivant, qui se réveilla enfin, dans une explosion de voix :

« **Mais, tu te prends pour qui ? Je t'héberge, et, en remerciement, tu tentes de briser mon couple ? J'aime Draco, tu entends ? Je l'aime, lui, et personne d'autre !** »

Harry se donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit des feuilletons à l'eau de rose moldus, mais il était excédé, furieux contre le jeune homme qui osait troubler sa paix intérieure. Le jeune homme en question sembla comprendre, car il partit dans sa chambre, la tête basse. La tête de Draco apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

« **Vous voulez pas faire moins de bruit ? Je pars tôt demain, je rentre au Manoir et c'est loin. J'aimerai dormir, maintenant**, » dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

Harry blêmit et se rua dans la chambre, empêchant le blond de fermer la porte. Puis, il s'assit sur le lit et le regarda, un air de détresse intense sur le visage.

« **Tu ne t'en vas pas vraiment, hein ? Tu essayes juste de me faire peur, je le sais, je le sens**, » déclara Harry, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour autre chose.

« Écoute**, Harry, j'aimerais juste te laisser un peu d'intimité avec ton petit ami.** »

« **Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! C'est toi que j'aime ! Je n'ai rien fait, C'est lui qui ...** »

Harry baissa les yeux. Les mots ne lui venaient plus. Il avait si peur que Draco s'en aille. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il se sentait pathétique.

Le blond se sentait mal en voyant courir les larmes sur le visage de son amour. Décidément, celui-ci lui en ferait voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! Mais il était prêt à lui faire confiance, à le croire, car il l'aimait, et l'amour va de paire avec la confiance.

« **Bien, je te crois, mon ange**, » murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre un Harry pétrifié de surprise sur le lit.

Ils s'enlacèrent, le brun était fou de bonheur. Aucun des deux ne voulait partir dans une partie de sexe débridé, ce soir. Juste profiter de la présence, de la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre, de ses bras. Juste leur amour, immense, les enveloppant d'une bulle de bonheur. Juste eux.

Une semaine plus tard, par un après-midi ensoleillé. Les trois hommes étaient sur le balcon, Harry et Draco enlacés sur une chaise longue, Viktor sur une deuxième. Les deux bruns avaient été pardonnés très rapidement par Draco. Leur charme respectif devait y être pour quelque chose. Le blond avait d'ailleurs parlé au bulgare, et s'était rendu compte que c'était en fait un homme d'honneur, qui avait perdu toute retenue par la force de son amour, et qui avait de la conversation et de l'humour. L'incident de la semaine passée était clos.

« **Qu'est ce qu'on fait, cet après-midi ?** » demanda Harry, baillant.

« **Rien ?** » proposèrent les deux autres d'une même voix. Il se regardèrent en riant.

« **Alors, j'ai le droit de profiter de mon meilleur ami et de mon petit ami en paressant au soleil ? Que j'aime la vie**, » sourit le brun.

Ils rirent à nouveau.

« **Et c'est là que Fudge a dit : Dumbledore, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou indigne de confiance ! Il ne l'a pas cru, tu te rend compte !? C'est à cause de ça que s'est ensuivi la catastrophe du Ministère, durant laquelle ...** »

Harry s'arrêta soudain, le regard infiniment triste. Draco le serra plus fort.

« **Amour, arrête de ressasser cette histoire. Viktor n'a pas envie plus que moi de te voir triste, je suis sûre. Tiens, qu'est ce qui te ferai plaisir ? Jus d'orange ? Bièraubeurre ? Un cocktail ?** » lui proposa Draco pour lui remonter le moral.

« **Un cocktail, mon cœur, si tu en as le courage. Je veux bien un « perroquet ». J'aime la ****couleur autant que le goût**, » dit-il en souriant, tentant de montrer à Draco qu'il n'était pas triste – en vain.

« **Viktor ?** » demanda le blond.

« **Jus d'orrrange, s'il te plait**, » demanda celui-ci.

Draco partit. Le silence s'installa sur le balcon. Un silence lourd, un silence triste. Le seul mouvement qu'ils percevaient était celui de la voisine qui les espionnait à travers sa fenêtre. Viktor, attentionné, leur lança un sort de Désillusion, qui étonna la petite vieille, car les jeunes hommes disparurent soudainement. Elle disparut.

Le jeune bulgare regarda Harry. Celui-ci était au bord des larmes. Il se leva, alla s'asseoir sur le bord de sa chaise longue et le prit dans ses bras. Leurs chaleurs se mélangeaient, leur affection aussi. Et Viktor se demandait : où est la barrière entre l'amitié et l'amour ? Pourquoi ne pas retenter sa chance ?

La détresse de Harry était toujours visible dans ses bras, alors qu'il retenait ses larmes. Une seule solution pour le réconforter ... Enfin, la seule que Viktor s'était donné la peine de chercher. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Et, à son grand bonheur, les douces lèvres s'ouvrirent et laissèrent une langue caresser ses propres lèvres.

Sur ce, Draco revint. Le bulgare sursauta.

« **Je ... Harrrry est trrrès ... Enfin, rrréconfort ... Tu vois ?** » expliqua-t-il à Draco.

Contre toute attente, le blond sourit. Visiblement, Harry aimait beaucoup Viktor aussi. Il pourrait s'en accommoder.

« **Je t'en prie, Viktor, ne t'arrête pas**, » déclara-t-il, surprenant le Viktor et faisant ouvrir de grands yeux à Harry.

« **Mon coeur, tu as bu**, » décida le brun.

« **Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie**, » lui ordonna le Serpentard.

« **Je n'en ... **» commença courageusement l'autre. Il s'arrêta, réfléchit, puis ...

« **Tu m'en veux, mon cœur ?** » interrogea-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Draco les regarda, malicieux.

« **Puis-je me joindre à vous, messieurs ? **»

La surprise des deux autres monta encore d'un cran. Qui avait changé le Draco jaloux et possessif contre celui-ci, pervers, certes, mais ... Ou bien ... Appréciait-il Viktor un peu plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer ? Harry sourit. Il connaissait bien son petit blond, maintenant. Sa simple question était en fait ... une proposition de relation. A trois. Il interrogea le bulgare du regard. Celui-ci regardait maintenant Draco d'un air d'envie.

« **Rentrons**, » murmura-t-il.

Aucun d'eux trois ne savait comment ils avaient fini sur le lit de Viktor, mais toujours était-il qu'ils échangeaient maintenant baisers enflammés et caresses brulantes avec une passion débordante. Ils ne savaient plus à qui appartenaient les mains qui les caressaient, le corps qu'ils avaient sous les doigts, la langue dans leur bouche. Ils étaient tous les trois nus et plein de sensations.

Draco décida que le jeu des caresses avait assez duré, et il descendit rapidement vers le sexe de Harry. Il commença à le lécher dans toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en entier. Le brun était perdu dans son plaisir, quatre mains et deux langues parcourant joyeusement son corps allongé sur le côté. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la deuxième langue – celle de Viktor – se glisser entre ses fesses et lécher son entrée. C'était une sensation étrange, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais non désagréable. _Au contraire_, pensa-t-il.

Deux mains se présentèrent à sa bouche, une blanche, probablement à Draco, et une bronzée, sans aucun doute à Viktor, et il lécha consciencieusement tous les doigts. Puis les deux mains descendirent vers son anus et y firent pénétrer deux doigts chacun. Harry gémit de douleur, mais était incroyable excité par la perspective d'être pénétré par deux personnes. Et le plaisir reprit le dessus sur la douleur à une vitesse surprenante, même si le brun se sentait toujours un peu étiré – plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

Ce fut le tour d'un sexe de se présenter à l'entrée. Il fut introduit en lui, gros et dur, doux et chaleureux. Amoureusement. Pas celui de Draco, Harry l'aurait reconnu, il le savait. Le va-et-vient commença, et le brun gémissait de plus en plus fort. Puis, il se sentit tiraillé douloureusement : un deuxième sexe entrait en lui ! La douleur, mélangée au plaisir, l'excitait au plus haut point, et il dû se retenir pour ne pas venir à l'instant même. Puis, de nouveau, la douleur disparut.

Viktor et Draco s'embrassait fougueusement, pénétrant le Survivant ensemble, leur deux sexe se frottant l'un contre l'autre, décuplant leur plaisir, accentuant la sensation de l'étroitesse du brun. Chaque hurlement de plaisir d'un des jeunes hommes électrisaient les autres, qui faisaient leur possible pour reculer le point culminant de l'acte, se sentant bien à trois.

Harry suppliait pour plus, plus fort, encore, plus loin, qu'ils ne s'arrête pas, jamais. Et les deux autres s'exécutaient avec plaisir. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du brun, les sensations étaient trop intenses. Ils vinrent de concert dans une cacophonie de prénoms hurlés, et retombèrent sur le lit, exténués, blottis les uns contre les autres, souriant aux anges.

« **Amour, tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Ce n'était pas bien ? Tu as mal ?** » demanda Draco, inquiet, à Harry qui essayait de retenir ses larmes.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et éclata en véritables sanglots, se blottissant un peu plus entre Viktor et Draco. Puis, finalement, il essaya :

« **C'était ... C'était ... mer ... veilleux ! Je ... Je vous aime ... tellement ! Je ne veux plus que ... que ça finisse**, » tenta d'expliquer Harry.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, puis acquiescèrent, souriant avec amour au brun – et entre eux, l'amour naissait lui aussi.

« **Mon ange, il n'est pas question de se séparrrer ! Je n'abandonnerrrai pas Drrraco, pas plus que toi ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais nous ne nous quitterrrons, à moins que l'ambiance devienne insupporrrtable ! Je ... Je pense que je vais peut-êtrrre rrrester avec vous**, » tenta le bulgare, incertain.

« **Moi, je suis d'avis à ce qu'on reste ensemble. Tu as raison, amour, c'était merveilleux**, » dit le blond.

Harry sursauta et regarda les deux jeunes hommes comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

« **Ensemble ? Tous les trois ? En ... couple ? Enfin, par extension. Je ... Oh, je vous aime si fort ! **» s'exclama Harry en faisant un petit bisou sur le nez de chacun.

Ils sourirent, puis s'endormirent, le brun serré, en sécurité, dans quatre bras forts. La vie continua ainsi. L'amour est aussi possible, à trois.

**AND LIFE GOES ON.**

_C'est peut-être un peu niais, surtout vers la fin, mais j'adore la guimauve. Y a plein de trucs que j'aurais voulu développer, mais je trouve pas comment. Et puis c'est plein de clichés, mais je l'aime comme ça._

_Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, et puis, si vous voulez pas, ben ... Ben le faites pas._

_Gros Bisouxxx à tout le monde._

_Rayon-de-Slytherin_


End file.
